Lorivia Alora
Appearance As it is with most elves, Lorivia has the signature willowy figure of her race, standing at about five foot two inches. Her skin is pale from all her time spent in the tunnels. Her short,messy hair is jet black, and unlike most elves, her hair is thicker and almost poofy when untidy. Her eyes are a striking blue. She constantly hides them under the hood of her cloak, as they attract more attention than she’d like. She’s usually seen wearing skin-tight leather armor that was given to her by the Coterie. If someone were to examine closely, they’d see that many various pockets and trinkets are haphazardly sewn all along the armor. The armor is usually hidden underneath the signature large black cloak that, along with a bright blue bandanna around her neck, the elf always seems to wear. Biography While her parents were of Dalish origin, Lorivia was born and raised in the Kirkwall alienage. Because of this she was no stranger to the hardships of being an elf; confined living spaces, denied rights, lowered pay… Even the Alienage wasn’t always safe, seeing as someone always seemed to disappear each week. Of course, it was all made even harder with Lorivia’s mother being an apostate, causing the family to be ever cautious. For years her mother’s magic was hidden, until finally the templars caught wind of her, tracking her down to their small house in the alienage. When her father refused to let them take her in, they did not hesitate to kill him, claiming it was in self defense. He was, after all, only an elf. No one would notice he was gone. Father dead and mother in the Circle, Lorivia was on her own at the young age of 10, driven out of her home by bandits looking to loot the place. She fled to Darktown where she hid in the tunnels for a week before a young apostate by the name of Marana discovered her, taking her in and nursing her back to health. She lived with the woman in her small shack in Darktown for four years until one night the young elf came home to find Marana gone, and the small shack they called home in ruins. Lorivia never discovered what had happened to her friend that night, but one could only assume that she was finally discovered by the templars, and didn’t go without a fight. For two years she lived on the streets of Darktown, taking up any job or help she could get, no matter the cost/source, until a member of the Coterie offered a small thief’s job. The young elf performed better than he had expected, having incredible skill in stealth. He immediately suggested her for a permanent position among the Coterie. It didn’t take long for her to be accepted in their ranks. They soon trained her in the ways of stealth and assassination (not referring to the assassin spec). Since then Lorivia’s been with the famed guild of thieves, rarely ever seen outside of Darktown unless for a job. While a loyal member of the Coterie, the guild knows full well that if not for them the elf would still be on the streets, begging for even the smallest job, and they take full advantage of this; sending her on jobs she can barely handle on her own, paying her less for each job, supplying her with low-quality gear, etc. Because of this, Lorivia is forced to take outside jobs, and still lives in Darktown, though where exactly is unknown. Timeline Relationships Category:Original Characters Category:Character Index Category:Marchers